Yes or No? one shot
by Ikenai Taiyo
Summary: Alex and Toushiko are having problems. Bleach, gender bended


"I just don't get it, Alex!" Toushiko shouted in frustration, "You're always flirting with me, but when I want to take things seriously, you back away like you're scared! Why do you do it?!"

Alex didn't say anything. He knew they'd have this conversation sooner or later. He just hoped it would be much later.

"Alex! Answer me!" Toushiko yelled.

Alex cringed. Toushiko was a little intimidating when she was angry. But, this was more than anger. There was a hint of hurt in her voice, possibly even tears. Alex had never seen Toushiko cry, and he didn't want to. It would hurt him too much. But, he couldn't bear this discussion right now. He needed time to think.

"I'm going for a walk." He mumbled, walking out of the room.

"It's raining outside. You'll catch a cold." Toushiko huffed.

"I don't care." He snapped.

Without looking back, he grabbed his sweater and walked out the door of the apartment.

Alex and Toushiko, along with her lieutenant, were staying in Orihiko's apartment in the human world. They were investigating some strange hollow sightings, and needed somewhere to stay. Not too long after arrival, Toushiko got a little depressed after she and Alex had hung out for a while. Alex had asked her what was wrong, and this whole mess happened. Alex regretted asking her anything as he walked down the street, head hung low, getting soaked to the bone from lack of wearing a hood. He had a hood on his jacket; he was just choosing not to use it.

Alex stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky, letting the rain drops fall neatly onto his face. The clouds were thick and gray, showing no signs of slowing the rain any time soon. He sighed and watched the puff of breath float away. He looked back down at the ground, shaking his head, and continued walking.

He began to ponder Toushiko's question…why did he back away when she showed the slightest affection towards him? He knew he loved her, but why was he so afraid of admitting it? He knew she loved him as well, but…there was still that small fear of rejection.

What if he was too late in answering her? There was still that Hinaro to worry about, even though it seemed like he was in love with his former captain. But, he and Toushiko were childhood friends; who's to say they aren't in love?

Alex scratched the back of his neck and sighed. This wasn't working. None of his relationships had ever really worked out. He wanted to take a chance with Toushiko. Maybe she was the one? Maybe all those other girls were just for practice? Nah.

"Alex! What're you doing out here without an umbrella?"

Alex turned around slowly to see Hikoru. He seemed to just be taking a walk as well.

"Hm? Oh, no reason. I was just too lazy to grab one before I left the apartment." He replied.

"Are you alright? You look a little down." Hikoru asked.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine! I just wanted to go for a little walk!" Alex smiled.

"Without Toushiko? You're always around her. You'd think you guys were a couple!" Hikoru laughed.

"Heh…yeah. " Alex said, the smile fading slowly from his face.

"Hmmm…why don't you and I talk for a while? You know, man to man!" Hikoru smiled proudly.

"Sure. Why not?" Alex laughed.

"Argh! I just don't get him, Ichigo!" Toushiko shouted, clutching her head.

"Calm down. Talk to me about it. Maybe I can help." Ichigo suggested, handing a cup of tea to her.

Toushiko sighed and took the cup. She took a large drink of her tea before setting it back down.

"Alex is just so…I don't know how to describe him. He's _always _flirting with me. I know I love him, but I'm not so sure if his feelings towards me are real or not. If I try to get serious with him, he always says he has something to do and runs off. I'm always left wondering about him." She stated.

Ichigo listened intently, making sure to take in every detail. She sat and thought for a long time before speaking.

"Why not ask him?" she suggested.

"I already asked him why he does it." Toushiko sighed.

"No, I meant if he loves you or not." Ichigo said, shaking her head.

"He says he does all the time, but…"

Ichigo sighed and scratched her head.

"Then I dunno what to tell ya." She grumbled, "Where is said Neanderthal anyways?"

"He went for a walk in the rain. Idiot." Toushiko replied.

"Go after him." Ichigo said.

"What?"

"Go after him. It's not that hard. Grab a coat, find his reiatsu, track it, and then talk to him."

"Easier said than done."

Without another word, Ichigo got up, grabbed Toushiko's coat, and threw it in her face. Toushiko pulled the coat off her face and glared at Ichigo. She looked totally serious about the situation.

"Damn it, Toushiko! Go after him!" Ichigo shouted.

Toushiko clutched her coat tight and nodded. She hastily put it on, scrambling out the door. Ichigo smiled to herself and shook her head.

_Idiots in love._ She thought.

"So, you really love her, ne?" Hikoru mumbled.

"Yeah. I love her more than I can express. I just…don't know how I can let her know that my feelings for her are real. It's just…I don't know!" Alex said, frustrated.

He placed his elbows on his knees, and clutched his head. This was angering. He wanted to let Toushiko know that he truly did love her, but he didn't know what to do.

"Just come out and tell her then." Hikoru suggested.

"Easier said than done." Alex sighed, "Listen, I appreciate you trying to help me, but I gotta go. It's getting late."

"Alright. Take it easy, and think this out, alright?" Hikoru instructed.

Alex nodded and stood up from the bench they had been sitting on. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked away. Hikoru smiled slightly to himself.

_Idiots in love._

It about fifteen minutes before Alex realized he should probably get back to the apartment. He turned around and began walking back the way he came. He saw someone running towards him, waving frantically.

"Alex!"

"Toushiko?"

The small girl stopped in front of him, leaning over to catch her breath. Alex placed a hand on her back, and helped her straighten up. She had a concerned look on her face.

"What is it? Do you need something?" Alex asked, worry in his voice.

"I want to finish our earlier discussion." Toushiko answered flatly.

Alex huffed and looked away. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He turned to walk away, but before he could take one step, Toushiko grabbed his jacket and forced him to look at her.

"Damn it, Alex! Answer me! Do you love me or not?!" she shouted.

Alex stayed silent. Damn. He still didn't know how to answer. He looked away from Toushiko. The look on her face was too much. She looked so hurt, so sad; he just couldn't stand to see her like that.

Toushiko tightened her grip on his jacket. He turned back around to face her.

"Answer me. Do you love me? Yes or no." she stated firmly.

"Yes, damn it! I love you! I love you more than I can ever express! I love you more than life itself! I can't stand not being able to tell you! I freaking love you, Toushiko Hitsuminako!" Alex blurted out.

Toushiko let go of his jacket, wide eyed. A small smile found its way across her face. She let out a small yelp and glomped the boy in front of her.

"Alex! I love you too!" she shouted.


End file.
